nina_wilde_eddie_chase_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cult Of Osiris
The Cult Of Osiris is a adventure, action, historical novel written by Andy McDermott. It was originally published in 2009. The book is the fifth in Nina Wilde & Eddie Chase series, sequel of The Covenant Of Genesis and followed by The Sacred Vault. Summary A BURIED EGYPTIAN TEMPLE. A SECRET KEPT FOR 6,000 YEARS. A RACE FOR LIFE WORTH KILLING FOR. An international TV audience waits breathlessly as archaeologists prepare to break into a long-hidden vault beneath the Great Sphinx. But student Macy Sharif has already made her own shocking discovery: a religious cult raiding the site. Their prize? A map that will lead to something far more astounding: the lost pyramid of Osiris. Framed by corrupt officials, Macy goes on the run, trying to reach the only people who can save her before she is silenced—permanently. American archaeologist Nina Wilde, once a renowned scientific explorer, now all but blacklisted by her colleagues, is trying to rebuild her reputation. But Macy’s plea for help will send Nina and ex-SAS bodyguard Eddie Chase on the ultimate treasure hunt. From the streets of Manhattan to a yacht off Monaco to a buried desert site, they’ll follow an elusive trail stalked by a killer determined to uncover a six-thousand-year-old secret. And beneath the forbidding desert, they’ll enter a forgotten world both wondrous and horrifying, where the ancient God of Death has kept his secrets—until now. Plot In Giza, Egypt, Macy Sharif walks through the archeological site that she first discovered two weeks ago. She's waiting for Berkeley who emerge from the Sphinx's dig a few minutes later, followed by Paul Metz and Dr Iabi Hamdi. Berkeley says that in eight days he will open the dig and will show the world a sensational descovery. Macy asks him to get more involved with the archaeological work. Berkeley taunts her and tells her she is there because the UN owed her mom a favor. He leaves her alone with Metz. She scolds him, then goes into the ruined temple in front of the Sphinx. Gamal leads two men, Bobby Diamondback and Sebak Shaban to the temple, and Macy follows them, thinking that this is a private tour, hiding. Macy follows them in a tent and find photos of a fourth roll showing the pyramid of Osyris. She realizes she's in danger and she needs evidence. Bobby finds her and chases her. Macy asks Dr. Hamdi for help but he's in cahoots with Bobby. Macy hits him with the camera and runs, managing to escape them. Diamondback sees her jump towards a wall and fall on the crowd waiting for a historical visit. Macy calls Berkeley on the phone but he asks her to come back and surrender to the police. Macy decides to seek help from Nina. Eddie is still tied up and waits to die when Nina bursts with a car and rushes to the altar. Grant frees Eddie and Macy kills Broma. Eddie takes the van and loading it, traps the cultists into the pit. The others are affected by the tear gas, and they discover that Macy is held hostage by Shaban, who takes her away. While Nina protects Grant, Eddie runs to save Macy. Nina and Grant reach the gatehouse. Eddie climbs the helicopter in motion and enters on it but the helicopter approaches the pyramid. Assad asks for the zodiac. Nina lances a cable towards to hook it to the vehicle skid. As they fight, Eddie pushes Shaban on the pyramid, impaling him and then throw himself with Macy on the side of the pyramid. Nina runs to her husband and Macy, injured but safe. Three weeks later, in New York, Nina arrives at the UN's Secretariat Building to be honored with Eddie. The Egyptian ambassador to the United Nations thanks Nina and Eddie. He says that the mummy had been returned to its resting place inside the sarcophagus, and Osir's crushed body removed. Nina says that Macy should be thanked too. Hassad gives her a box with a small statuette from Osiris's tomb. Penrose says that Professor Rothschild is no longer part of the IHA and he wants both of them to return at work and Nina to be director. Nina offers Macy a position at IHA and the three of them embrace. Characters * Nina Wilde — The story's main protagonist. * Eddie Chase * Macy Sharif - A young archeologist * Logan Berkeley * Paul Metz * Iabi Hamdi * Maureen Rothschild * Shaban - impaled in the pyramid and then killed by the helicopter crash. * Professor Hogarth * Ismail Assad * Osir * Sebastian Penrose * Lola * Sefu Gamal - Site security chief * Sebak Shaban * Bobby Diamondback - Sebak's Bodyguard * Grant * Broma * Lorenz * Assad